


An Unexpected Meeting

by ArcaneLucario



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, attack on
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-06-30 13:29:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19854160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcaneLucario/pseuds/ArcaneLucario
Summary: Eren Yeager had seemingly been killed, but apparently still had an important role in the grand scheme of things. An unusual encounter within the paths may decide his very future. Set after chapter 119.





	An Unexpected Meeting

The most intense pain shot throughout his body, alongside an immeasurable ringing in his ears.

Wait…how could he still feel? That girl…Gabi…had shot his head clean off with an anti-titan rifle. His oncoming death had finally arrived, preventing the continuation of his plan. But perhaps this was all part of the plan? Truth be told, it was hard to keep up with current events, hard to keep in mind what the next step was.

One second Eren was alone, fighting Reiner and that Jaw titan. Porco? That’s the name he had heard from his brother. The next moment however, Zeke had been shot down by the Cart titan, Eren’s friends from the 104th had come to assist in the fight and all the inhabitants of the walls, innocent or not, had been transformed into mindless titans. That last part was something he wished to prevent, but clearly Zeke had his own convictions, his own way of doing things. Fuck.

Eren was brought out of his thoughts by what felt like moist dirt being patted onto his neck and head. All of a sudden he felt like control had been regained over his eyes, so he opened them, only to be met with an unusual environment.

This wasn’t Shiganshina. Why was the sky dark and filled with stars? Wasn’t it still daylight out? And who was this girl to his side? There was just some small child with a bucket of water repairing Eren’s injuries. It was no one he recognized, no one he knew from his past. And yet, she seemed so familiar…was this a girl from the memories of a previous holder of one of his titans?

His father, Grisha? No, that wouldn’t make any sense. Eren Kruger? That still seemed unlikely. Frieda Reiss? Uri Reiss? Lady Tybur? Who, dammit? Whose memories were these? Who shared this connection with this girl?

Before he knew it, full control had been regained over his body, and he could move again. As he began to stand up the girl did so too, picking up her bucket. Eren took a moment to look around, stabilising his mind with his body, and trying to collect his position. This was to no avail though. All around him was a vast emptiness, just earthy soil and sand as far as the eye could see. That was no help.

The girl set off, walking in what to Eren was a random direction. Did something actually exist here?

“Who are you?” Was the first question Eren could think to ask. At least his voice still worked, but that wasn’t his prime concern. All Eren wanted was answers, and all he had was questions, one after the other.

His question was met with no response, not even a passing look back by the girl.

Where was this? Who was this? Why was he still alive?

Wait.

Was he still alive? Or was he dead? Was this heaven? Or was this hell? And what were those weird lines in the sky? They seemed to be significant, and Eren felt an unusual connection with them. Did the girl feel it too?

So many questions plagued his mind, and nothing seemed to be helping. All Eren could do was watch as the girl walked further and further away. But it was strange, she seemed to know where she was going. It was like this was nothing new to her.

The way she was headed did have one thing sticking out about it though. It was the same direction as those lines in the sky, like they were laying out some sort of route or trail or…

Wait…that was it…

“Are you Ymir Fritz?” The girl stopped moving, and turned to face the fallen soldier, no clear expression on her face.

She waved a hand, signalling she wanted Eren to follow. “Come.”

He did just that, following close behind the young girl on her walk. She shared no further words with Eren, and to his understanding would continue to do so until they reached their destination, wherever that was.

Sometime later, the girl, or rather Ymir, stopped walking. Eren was unsure of how far they travelled, or how long they walked for. Humans were supposed to have some sort of internal clock, but it wasn’t working. It felt like maybe 10 minutes had passed, but at the same time like only a few seconds had, but also like days. It was hard to tell with everything looking the same. Not only that, but it seemed like time wasn’t a concept in this place, wherever that may be.

Ymir turned to face Eren again and pointed off in a what seemed like another random direction, but looking at it again, there was one of those paths in the sky heading that way too. “Go.” Eren obeyed her command, and set off in that direction, unsure of how long he’d have to travel.

Before he knew it, Eren noticed the ground in front of him shifting, and assumed he had arrived at Ymir’s intended destination for him. From the ground rose a figure, initially covered in dirt though it quickly faded away. Did Ymir summon this thing for Eren? The figure was of a smaller stature than Eren, though not as small as the girl who Eren had figured to be Ymir Fritz. This figure also seemed to be of a feminine stature, so another girl.

Before Eren could ask any questions, they turned around, looking right up into his pain filled eyes.

Blonde hair…blue eyes…fierce but scared energy about her. This was…unexpected…

“Annie?” She gave a coy smile in response, confirming that it was indeed her. Of all people…of all places…and this was it?

And then, in a move unlike her, completely out of what Eren knew her character to be, Annie took a step forward and lifted a hand, cupping his cheek. She peered deep into his eyes. “Huh…so she can only repair physical damages, not what’s on the inside.”

Removing her hand, Eren took a stop back. “What’s going on, Annie? I didn’t expect to see you here, or at all.”

She immediately answered “And I didn’t expect you to have the founding titan, the coordinate I was sent to look for…or for us to have to fight.” Annie noticed the confusion in Eren’s face, even though he tried to bury it. “Let’s talk, Eren.” She sat down on the ground, prompting Eren to copy her.

A thousand questions crossed Eren’s mind, and he had no idea which one to start with. Was it best to simply catch up with Annie? Or tell her about what’s been happening? Perhaps he should ask about the girl? Or ask if there’s a way out of here? He could stay silent forever, but obviously that wouldn’t be of any help.

“Are we dead?” That was something Eren thought he should know first.

“No.” The blonde responded. “At least, not exactly. If we were regular human beings then we would be, but it appears that Ymir still sees a purpose for us. That’s what I understand of this, that is.”

Eren hummed. “Huh, so that is Ymir Fritz then?”

Annie continued. “She hasn’t exactly said much, but it seems like the most obvious answer to me. As far as I can tell, this is the place the titans and the power of the titans comes from, the paths dimension. And because we both have access to titan powers, we’ve been brought here instead of simply passing on our powers.”

So this is the paths dimensions? The place their powers originated, the place titans are made. Had his father come here after eating Eren Kruger? Or had Kruger himself come here? Or any of his predecessors? There was so much more to learn about this place, and the power of the titans as a whole, but so little time. Perhaps Ymir Fritz would finally open up later and reveal the truth?

“Wait, I thought you said we weren’t dead.” He queried.

Sighing, the female titan’s holder responded. “We’re not. It’s complicated, but this place seems to exist not only outside of time and space, but also outside of life and death. It’s both a middle ground, and also not that. For example, I’m still alive inside my crystal. I’ve been conscious the whole time, aware of the things happening around me like Armin and Hitch’s visits, but at the same time I exist in here, waiting for the time Ymir chooses to send me back, or until something happens to me in the real world.”

“What does that mean?” Eren was beginning to understand, but it still was so complicated.

“I don’t know the extent of her power, or what exactly she can do to us, but I assume she can force me out of my hiding. Other than that, if someone were to break me out and eat me I’d obviously be removed from here, and the same would happen once my time limit runs out. My best guess for why I’m here is because she didn’t see any point in having me sit in my crystal the whole time, in a state that is close enough to death.” That’s what Annie knew to be of her situation. The specifics were unclear which was unfortunate, so everything had to rely on her intuition. “So what about you? What happened to make you end up here?”

Ah right, his death. Embarrassing, but likely deserved. Planned? There was only one way to find out. “My head kinda got blown off…by Reiner’s cousin.”

“You got shot in the head?” Annie couldn’t believe what she was hearing. So many ways for Eren to die, and it had to be that way? And by Reiner’s cousin of all people? The hell was happening out there? “God dammit Eren, you better be pretty damn important for Ymir to keep alive, because I’d so kick your ass again otherwise.”

He let off a slight chuckle. “Ha, I probably deserve it. To be honest, I don’t think anyone would stop you if you did.” He paused. “So, why don’t you? And I don’t just mean in here.”

Annie had to admit, it was strange to be talking so freely and especially so with Eren, someone she had fought in the past. But times had changed, and from what she could tell, Eren had gained a greater understanding of the world, and of his place in it. “We’re not enemies, Eren, we never were. We’re just unfortunate pawns in a war we have little control over, monsters capable of mass destruction in a world where evidently our heads can be shot off by children.”

“But that’s why I fight.” Eren retorted. “I fight because I want to stop these useless wars, I want to prevent people like us…people like Gabi and Falco… from having to fight for a chance at a normal life. I know that to some I’m going too far but I’m doing what needs to be done.”

“People like us, huh?” At least he knew that much. This wasn’t the same dense knucklehead Annie once knew. He had changed, he had seen and experienced things not many could ever imagine, he had done things not many would. But at his core, he was still Eren. “So you think you’re doing the right thing?”

Glancing up at the sky, Eren took another look at the paths. They all seemed to converge at one spot, and to him they all gave off their own feeling. It was oddly beautiful. “I…I think so. I have all these voices telling me what to do, so many memories in my head, and sometimes it feels like I have to convince myself what I’m doing is right when in front of me I see the deaths of innocent civilians, but I’m willing to bear the weight of their lives on my shoulders. I have to, no matter how much it hurts.”

Annie regained his attention. “At least that’s something we can both agree on. The killing never gets easier, it’s something we have to force ourselves to do.” The two crossed eyes, and saw the pain in each other, the deaths behind them that allow them to live. “Anyway, even if I were to fight you there’d be no point. In here nothing would come of it, Ymir would just stop us. And out there? Well…I don’t know what’s going on out there, but if it’s enough to kill the suicidal bastard, then it’s gotta be bad.”

“Hey!” Hearing Annie refer to Eren by his old nickname was certainly unusual. “I’m not the same person I once was, and clearly you aren’t either.”

The blonde was intrigued. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Back in the day you were the silent type, while I was always making noise. Now, you’re the one who’s been talking while I listen.” That was his explanation.

“Maybe I think you’ve got a lot more to learn and correct about yourself, or maybe I agree with your views and wanted to help fight and end this war. Or maybe I’m just bored, there’s not a lot you can do locked up in a crystal, or in a land with nothing but dirt as far as the eye can see.” Eren hadn’t considered that. Time wasn’t a thing in this realm, but because Annie was still alive in Trost, she had been waiting as time passed by this entire time. Speaking of which…

“How much do you know? About everything that’s happened since we fought, I mean?”

Annie took a moment to think, recalling what she could. “Well, since then anything I learn has been through Armin or Hitch. Aside from personal problems, they’ve told me about what happened with Reiner, Bert and your brother, their identities being revealed and your fight in your hometown. I know about you discovering your past, and I know you’ve established contact and deals with other countries…I also know about what happened in Marley, and that you’ve stopped speaking truthfully with your friends.” She gave that a second to sting Eren. Not talking was her speciality, whereas things like that were more important to Eren. “On top of that, whenever you used your coordinate powers, I’d feel it as it happened and would feel a connection to you and the other shifters.”

So it seemed there was also much that Eren could tell Annie. It was true he hadn’t talked to the others when he should, but all the guilt piled up, and sometimes it didn’t feel like he could talk to them when all they’d do in response is shout back or force him to make decisions he didn’t want to. It pained Eren every moment this happened, but all he knew how to do was push them away.

“Is that it? Or do you know anything else?" Eren didn’t know how much time he had left before Ymir Fritz would return him to the real world, or what she would do to Annie for that matter, and Eren intended on learning as much as he could from both of them, for the good of his world, his people.

All of a sudden Annie looked almost hurt, the reason not being one Eren would think of. “I know you never visited.”

Eren tore his eyes away from Annie, somewhat ashamed he never did do as she said. “I…yeah, I don’t know what to say. There were times I wanted to, but with everything going on I never really had a chance…and then the thought of seeing you again hurt so much I couldn’t bring myself to” Wait that’s not what he meant. “Not that I didn’t want to see you, I just didn’t know what I would do if I did. And besides, even if I did try to visit, I’d likely be stopped out of fear I’d eat you or break you out.”

“Would you have eaten me?” Annie couldn’t say the thought didn’t cross her mind, that Eren could have broken her out any moment, and if he wanted eaten her to gain the abilities of the Female Titan.

“No,” He believed these to be his own thoughts. “I wouldn’t have. There’s so much I want to ask you, and in the war you’d be a valuable asset. Eating you would do no good.” Eren took a moment to think, knowing that war wasn’t the only thing he should concern himself with right now. “For what it’s worth, I’m sorry.”

Annie gave a genuine smile, surprised at what was just said. “That actually means a lot, thanks. And for what it’s worth, I’m sorry too. I don’t know if I deserve anyone’s forgiveness, but given everything we’ve gone through it’s the least I can do.”

Eren shook it off. “Don’t worry about it. Anywa-” Before he could continue, the girl they had presumed was Ymir Fritz reappeared in front of them.

The two titan shifters gave her their attention, and before turning to walk off towards where the paths converged, she gave a command. “Come.”

Annie stood first, and offered a hand to Eren. “Looks like soon we’ll find out the truth of this world. You coming?”

He took her hand, and pulled himself up. “It’s about time.” Eren then started to follow Ymir, Annie walking right beside him. The difference in their size was almost humorous, it appeared that while Eren grew over the years, Annie had stayed the same in her crystal, so now he practically towered over her. “Hey, before anything happens,” Annie looked up at Eren. “what’ll you do when she sends us back?”

“Not sure, probably a vacation in Hizuru, or maybe somewhere more exotic.” Eren snorted. “To be honest I don’t know where my allegiances lie. I’m tired, Eren. I just want to go home, so I’ll fight whatever fight I need to in order to do so.”

“Does that mean we’ll have to fight again? Or will you stand by my side in the war?” He hoped she’d stand by his side. Eren was tired too. All this fighting was exhausting, but if he had someone like Annie on his side, he’d feel more confident in their abilities, and winning would be easier.

“Depends, will your fight line up with my ideals, or will this all prove to be for nothing?” Neither had an answer to that. “I only fight for myself.” This was something both knew all along. “But if Ymir’s will is what caused this all to happen, and if it turns out that what you’ve been doing is the right thing, then I’ll be glad to fight by your side.”

In a weird way, that cheered Eren up. “And I’ll be glad to have you there.”

With that, the two continued on their trek, following close behind their ancestor. Soon enough they’d get the answers the world had been looking for. The answer to who Ymir Fritz truly was, or if she was even real for that matter. The truth behind the deal with the devil, the truth behind the titans. They’d find out why everyone had been put through what they had, and why those like Eren and Annie were spared, what their purpose was in this war.

Soon enough, they’d learn the truth of this world.


End file.
